DECAY
by Mitsuaki-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur RivaMika.
1. Informations

**Recueil d'OS** centrés sur le pairing **Mikasa Ackerman/Caporal Livaï**.

**Spoilers** éventuels.

**Rating M** pour avoir le champ libre.

**Lime possible, violence et langage grossier.**

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **Shingeki no Kyojin **d'Hajime Isayama.


	2. Between the teardrops

**Between the raindrops**

_Le soir de l'attaque extra-muros du titan féminin, Livaï se remémore un souvenir étrange à propos de Mikasa. Il n'en est plus sûr, mais il semble l'avoir déjà croisée auparavant…_

Jusque là, il n'en avait pas eu la certitude. Mais désormais, cette étrange sensation d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle pièce du puzzle s'imposait de plus en plus. L'avait-il rêvé ou l'avait-il vécu ? C'était il y a tellement longtemps… Le souvenir, flou et brumeux, lui apparaissait alors comme un rêve dont le décor était encore frais, figé dans son esprit, et dont la netteté à certains endroits lui coupait le souffle. Il ferma les yeux – et aussitôt, revit la scène pour la énième fois.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, et les goutelettes de pluie dégoulinaient le long des vitres et des toitures, tombant les unes après les autres en flaques profondes entre les dalles de pierre des allées. Livaï n'était qu'un adolescent, à l'écart de toutes ces frustrations qui rendaient le monde plus fade une fois adulte. Pourtant, il ne manquait pas de maturité, et il s'était engouffré dans un univers sale et imprévisible : le crime. Certes, il était bon à ce qu'il faisait, agile, rapide, vif, précis, efficace. Mais il n'était encore qu'un gosse. Du haut de ses quinze, peut-être seize ans, il n'était pas bien grand, pas bien costaud non plus – en réalité, son corps était plutôt frêle et chétif. Mais il avait sa réputation et mieux encore, la confiance nécessaire pour évoluer dans ce milieu. Il avait fui la misère de sa famille et avait cherché un moyen efficace pour subsister. Au départ, voler et jouer la vermine ne l'avait guère enchanté, mais il avait vite ouvert les yeux sur ses capacités, celles qui, justement, s'avéraient précieuses pour survivre dans ce monde. Il n'était pas hypersensible, il avait juste le cran de lâcher prise quand il le fallait, même lorsque cela impliquait un sacrifice. Il était assez réaliste pour faire la différence entre le rêve, l'envie et la vraie vie, ce qui se passait cruellement sous ses pieds. Il était tenace et déterminé, il ne faisait ni les choses à moitié ni ne les abandonnait. Il avait même plus de résistance qu'un bon nombre de criminels. Et pourtant… il n'était qu'un putain de gosse.

Sauvage. C'était ce qu'il était. Impitoyable, car il en avait déjà trop vu – impassible, car il avait déjà trop partagé – dénué des restes futiles des émotions humaines qui seraient venues abîmer les rouages déjà fragiles de son quotidien.

Oui, il pleuvait ce jour-là. Les passants couraient de droie à gauche, se couvrant inutilement la tête d'une main agacée ou d'un panier en osier. Certains se protégeaient d'une capuche mais, abandonnant la lutte contre le vent et la pluie réunis, décidaient de prendre leur temps. Quitte à se faire mouiller – autant ne pas se presser. Livaï, assis sur une des marches d'un commerce fermé, un genou replié contre son torse et l'autre pied posé sur la marche, plus bas, et dont le visage était recouvert de sa capuche bleue, attendait que la nature cesse sa débâcle ridicule. Il avait cessé de s'énerver pour un rien, c'était un gâchis d'énergie, un gâchis de tout, surtout pour lui. Alors il se contentait d'attendre là, que la pluie s'arrête de tomber comme le torrent furieux des cieux, et il regardait, dans l'ombre de sa capuche, les passants pris au piège se précipiter sous les toits des commerces ou de leurs maisons. C'était pratique, pour vider le centre ville. En quelques minutes, la foule s'était dissipée, effacée, comme si on l'avait gommée d'un geste de la main. Ne restaient alors que les ruines de l'humanité, laissées dans la hâte. Des chapeaux, des bouts de tissu, des légumes tombées par-ci, par-là, traînant ridiculement dans les flaques.

Livaï ouvrit grand les yeux. Bien sûr ! C'était l'occasion idéale, non ? Il sortit de sa cachette et courut dans les flaques, accompagnant sa course d'un _flic floc _régulier. L'eau éclaboussait le tissu de son pantalon et quelques gouttes de pluie parvenaient à lui éclabousser le visage. Mais même s'il haïssait la saleté, il n'allait pas faire le difficile : ce n'était que de l'eau, après tout. Et pouvait-on exiger la propreté, en vivant dans la rue ? Livaï s'accroupit devant ce qui semblait être l'œuvre de la tempête. Un panier renversé laissait deviner des légumes et des fruits, prêts à rouler sur le sol au moindre coup de vent.

Un bruit sembla déranger le calme inébranlable de la ville. Se détachant de la mélodie pluvieuse, c'était pourtant presque aussi discret qu'un battement d'ailes au petit matin. Le garçon ne prit pas la peine de vérifier la provenance du bruit – il avait appris à reconnaître le danger au son effroyable qu'il produisait en approchant. Mais ça, c'était tout sauf du danger, songea-t-il. Juste une autre âme perdue qui errait dans les rues. Comme lui. Alors Livaï reprit activement ce qu'il s'était empressé de commencer et passa en revue le contenu du panier. Alors qu'il attrapait une orange pour la fourrer dans la fente de sa cape, en guise de poche, quelque chose l'interrompit et il sursauta.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voles de la nourriture ? »

Il leva les yeux, profondément agacé qu'on ait osé troubler son activité solitaire. Et il refusait de l'admettre, mais être un misérable voleur sans le sou et se faire prendre était un coup dur pour sa fierté masculine, presque étouffante à certains moments. Mais ce qu'il vit lui arracha un léger bruit de surprise, communion singulière d'un hoquet de surprise et d'un grognement réprobateur.

En face de lui, une petite fille, tenant dans sa main un morceau de tissu lâche et ridicule qui devait à l'origine représenter quelque nin-nin puéril. Son visage était doux, ses traits fins et délicats, ses yeux sombres cachés par une chevelure noire qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Elle semblait différente, comme si son visage ne ressemblait pas aux autres, fades et tous les mêmes. Et malgré le fait qu'elle devait avoir quatre ans, tout au plus, elle semblait d'un calme pétrifiant. …Tout comme lui.

Livaï s'écarta légèrement, toujours appuyé sur ses talons, et d'un geste instinctif rapprocha le panier de son abdomen, prêt à fuir au moindre signal. Mais la petite fille restait là, sans jamais briser le contact visuel ni esquisser la moindre expression. Son visage demeurait sérieux et trop malheureux pour une fille de son âge – et ses yeux étaient pleins d'une incompréhension qui transpirait la curiosité. Il soupira. Il détestait les gosses.

« Est-ce que ça te regarde ? » rétorqua-t-il, amer.

Il était tout aussi agacé d'avoir été stoppé dans l'action que d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. Comment expliquer à cette fillette innocente et naïve qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une vie digne de ce nom, et qu'il survivait en ramassant les restes et en volant de ses mains rapides ce qui échappait à l'attention des autres ? Assurément, elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle se donnerait même pas la peine d'essayer. Les enfants étaient comme ça. Livaï retint un second soupir, qu'il réprima in extremis, et fut partagé entre l'envie brûlante de ficher le camp et celle de faire fuir la gamine. Les deux, peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? On t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli ? »

La petite fille prenait la pluie sans chercher à s'en protéger. Son nin-nin était dégoulinant et ses cheveux noirs collaient de-ci de-là à la peau de son visage, dont l'innocence semblait se cristalliser sous les gouttes brillantes de la pluie, posées là comme des minuscules pierres précieuses. Elle ne souriait ni ne grimaçait, se contentant d'attendre la réponse qu'elle attendait. Et, encore une fois, elle ignora la question grinçante de son interlocuteur.

« Tu n'as pas de famille, tu es tout seul ? »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Famille ? Etait-elle sérieuse ? Il fronça les sourcils et les coins de sa lèvre supérieure se soulevèrent en un rictus méprisant. Il n'y avait que les ignorants pour poser une question pareille. Vraiment, une famille ! Avait-il seulement l'air d'en avoir une ? Il avait à peine l'air humain. Et elle, que faisait dehors toute seule par un temps pareil ? C'était subir la tempête sans en avoir la nécessité. Inutile. Il balaya la question d'un regard froid et la petite sembla s'en étonner.

« Tu as faim ? »

À cet instant, manquant de le faire sursauter une seconde fois, une voix retentit, portée par le vent. Elle était vive et forte, bercée d'un léger accent à peine perceptible à cette distance. Il ne comprit pas ce que la voix disait mais il était assez perspicace pour supposer qu'il s'agissait du prénom de la jeune fille. Alors, oui. Elle avait bien une famille, et elle était bien ignorante de cette dure réalité. Sa mère la cherchait à l'heure qu'il était, et lui, il ne savait même pas où était la sienne. Morte, sans doute. Quelle différence cela pouvait-il bien faire ?

Des pas semblaient s'approcher et Livaï se crispa, entamant un mouvement de fuite comme les animaux sentant le danger approcher. Oui, il était réellement sauvage. Mais malgré sa nature froide et ses actes criminels, cette fille l'avait quand même approché, dominée par l'envie puissante de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, tout seul, abandonné sous la pluie alors qu'elle s'était enfuie volontairement pour explorer les rues. Elle aurait pu l'ignorer et le contourner mais il avait fallu qu'elle s'arrête et que ses yeux sombres croisent ceux, gris et gelés, du voleur qu'elle venait de surprendre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début, elle esquissa un mouvement et tourna légèrement la tête derrière elle. Cet instant fugace aurait suffi à Livaï pour prendre la suite mais il était intrigué de la suite des évènements. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Néanmoins, il restait alerte et nerveux, prêt à bondir dans l'ombre, sa cope volant derrière lui, quand quelqu'un s'approcherait de trop près. La fille se retourna de nouveau et lui fit face en s'approchant de cette démarche enfantine à laquelle on ne fait jamais attention, trop habitué pour s'émerveiller de sa spontanéité surhumaine.

« Tiens. Tu ne seras plus seul. »

La petite fille vint embrasser le milieu de sa joue gauche, écrasant quelques gouttes d'eau contre sa peau au passage, et il sentit quelque chose frôler sa main. Il pensa que c'était elle, sa peau, qu'elle avait osé le toucher sans sa permission. Mais en la regardant s'éloigner sans rien dire de plus, il constata que la sensation demeurait toujours.

Quand les cheveux sombres de la gamine eurent disparu derrière les maisons, il baissa enfin les yeux vers ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains humides.

C'était la petite fille qui venait de lui faire cadeau du seul ami qu'elle devait avoir – le bout de tissu d'un bonhomme déformé ayant autrefois représenté quelque personnage consolateur.

Il fut soudainement déchiré entre l'agacement d'avoir été l'objet de sa pitié et l'indescriptible sensation qui le réchauffait comme on allume une bougie. Reconnaissance ? Non. Gratitude ? C'était pareil. Ce garçon dont les illusions s'écrasaient déjà les unes les autres, qui avait déjà tué, blessé, volé et menti, ne pouvait pourtant se résoudre à abandonner ce bout de tissu ici. Non, pas ici, pas comme ça. On le lui avait donné, après tout. Il était peut-être différent, peu intéressé par les lois et les convetions de la société, mais il attachait toujours une place fondamentale au respect d'autrui. Sous ses airs de je m'en foutiste, derrière son langage grossier et son expression profondément lassée, il était trop humain pour se débarrasser de ce bagage sentimental qu'elle lui avait donné contre sa volonté. Cela revenait à se montrer aussi ingrat que ce monde, et marcher sur l'expression atrocement sincère de la petite fille.

Alors il enfouit l'orange dans sa poche, glissa le bout de tissu dans la fente et après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne revenait pas, saisit le panier pour s'enfuir, disparaissant derrière une cape bleu nuit qui volait derrière lui.


End file.
